1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatbelt system for protecting an occupant in a vehicular emergency, and more particularly to a seatbelt system capable of automatically placing a restraining webbing over the occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed a seatbelt system wherein when the occupant enters or leaves the vehicle, a belt guide is moved along a door of the vehicle, whereby an occupant restraining webbing is moved in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, so that the webbing can be automatically placed over the occupant. With the arrangement as described above, upon closing of the door by the occupant after his entering the vehicle, the webbing is automatically placed over the occupant, thereby improving the safety of the occupant. Further, when the occupant leaves the vehicle, upon opening of the door by the occupant, the webbing automatically moves away from the occupant, so that the occupant can leave the vehicle.
However, with the seatbelt system as described above, in case the belt guide causes the webbing to move forward in the vehicle, the webbing which is movable relative to and along the door comes in sight of the occupant entering or leaving the vehicle. As a result, the occupant feels uncomfortable seeing the webbing on the door and could be discouraged to enter or leave the vehicle. Additionally, in order to connect the belt guide to a driving means provided in the door, it is necessary to form a slit in the door in the longitudinal direction thereof. In the same manner as in the case of the aforesaid movable webbing, the slit gives a feeling of incompatibility to the occupant, and allows foreign materials to enter the door therethrough.